


Worship Like A Dog

by iggycakes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, age gap i guess?, based off that one backstory, blowjob, handjob, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: Banri and Juza have canonically slept with Azuma in the same bed. Based off THAT backstory. I see you there, you know the one.Threesomes are underrated, my dudes.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Yukishiro Azuma/Hyodo Juza
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Worship Like A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this at all and probably never will. Sorry.

Juza and Banri arguing was nothing new. They fought on a daily basis after all, and probably would fight more if it weren’t for school keeping them apart most of the day. It was a constant wonder to everyone how they managed to sleep in the same room without destroying each other. Or how they managed to make practice work. The two could hardly be in each other’s presence without death glares and snarky comebacks. 

That evening was no different and most of the adults were out. Sakyo was busy with his work. Izumi was on a business trip. And most of the Winter troupe was busy with preparations for their new show. When Azuma got home, the two Autumn boys were sitting on opposite ends of the living room fuming. Juza on the dinner table, stuffing his face mindlessly with sweets, gaze averting the other boy on the sofa, sitting next to Itaru playing something kind of mobile game.

The tension was palpable.

“I take it they got into another fight?” Azuma found Sakuya standing awkwardly in living room aperture by the entrance.

The redhead jumped a little, surprised by Azuma’s sudden arrival. He was too preoccupied with the current dilemma to hear the door open. “Oh, welcome home Azuma-san!” Sakuya laughed nervously. “And yes… Usually Omi-san or Sakyo-san’s here to diffuse it but…”

Azuma nodded, immediately understanding. “I see.”

He made his way to the table, tapping Juza’s shoulder gently, getting the boy to look up at him. Juza politely bowed his head. “Welcome back…” He mumbled, reaching out for another mochi, then realizing none were left. 

“Mhm, thank you for that Juza-kun. Now, now, mind telling me what happened?”

He made a face like he didn’t know quite how to answer that question, which didn’t surprise Azuma. The older man laughed quietly, then addressed himself across the room.

“Itaru-san, could I borrow Banri-kun?”

“Sure, raid’s done anyway,” came Itaru’s quick reply.

“Ha? Don’t I get a say in this?” 

Azuma patted Juza’s shoulder, beckoning him to get up. He promptly listened, so Azuma turned his efforts to the less cooperative boy. “Both of you are stressing poor Sakuya-kun out. Look at him, he’s practically wilting.”

“That supposed to be our fault?” Juza turned his gaze over to Sakuya momentarily, seeing the redhead react with a nervous laugh and quick glance away. 

“Come on, boys, we’re just going to talk.” 

Banri sighed and got up. He knew better than to cross Azuma. That gentle demeanor of his was nothing but a trap. “Alright, alright. Geez.” 

He made his way across the room, crossing Sakuya who looked up at him apologetically. Banri felt only a mild tinge of guilt. It wasn’t his fault that Hyodo was so damn stubborn. But he did feel bad for making the redhead worry. Tch. How annoying.

-0-

Azuma’s room was a neat and elegant as you’d expect it to be. It was well-kept, without a speck of dust anywhere. Banri closed the door as he stepped inside, just in time to see Azuma spin around with a needlessly seductive smirk on his face as he clapped his hands together. Slender fingers lining up, closing to his lips. Eyes narrowed at them, giving no indication that they were carrying any illicit thoughts. And yet. 

Everything Azuma did was with a maturity neither Juza or Banri could even begin to comprehend. And it wasn’t like Banri was unfamiliar to manners of seduction, but Azuma lived and breathed it.

“I’m sorry…” Juza suddenly blurted out, bowing his head at the older man.

“What the hell are you apologizing for?” Banri snapped.

Azuma laughed, his hands still clapped together. He tilted his head, smile widening as he did. “Oh, there’s no need for that. I brought you both here mostly for my own benefit after all.”

“I thought we were going to be scolded.” 

“That’s Sakyo-san’s job. I have other ways of getting people to get along.” Azuma wandered over to his bed and sat down on the edge. “Namely, sleeping together.”

“All  _ three  _ of us!?” Banri exclaimed.

“How are we going to fit?” Juza raised a brow.

“I have a king-sized bed.”

“Isn’t that besides the point?” Banri was losing his shit. “In what universe do you think I’d climb into bed with  _ him _ ?”

Azuma’s smile was serene. “This one.”

He patted the bed. It bounced slightly, depicting just the right amount of firmness. And the covers puffed up around his touch. It looked soft. Comfortable. And Azuma was sitting there, legs crossed as if it was inevitable that the boys would eventually relent.

“Ah, right, Juza-kun. Remember those chocolates from the chocolatier by the station? The limited edition ones.” He shifted slightly, reaching for something on the dressed next to the bed. A very fancy red box wrapped in an equally fancy ribbon. “An old client of mine gave these to me earlier this week. I forgot to tell you about it.”

Banri’s head instantly snapped towards Juza, knowing full well the game Azuma was playing. The dark-haired boy’s eyes lit up at the sight of the box. He knew what they were even without Azuma’s explanation. The stars in his eyes were stars of defeat.

“Damnit, Hyodo!”

Juza made his way to the bed, plopping down next to Azuma who was already opening the box and trying to pick one out. Silver hair cascading over his shoulders as he leaned over slightly. He picked one up between his thumb and index. Softly. Gently. And raised it up to Juza’s lips. 

Juza was hopeless. He opened his mouth obediently, accepting the piece of chocolate without shame and looking sincerely delighted as the sweet piece melted on his tongue. Azuma laughed that quiet laugh of his. “Good?”

Juza nodded.

Banri watched, barely six feet away. He swallowed at the display. It was, like everything Azuma did, strangely erotic. And it pissed him off that he should feel embarrassed when that virgin Hyodo had absolutely no clue what was going on. Azuma had him wrapped around his little finger and he was just! Letting it happen! Banri glanced away and covered his mouth. He felt his cheeks getting warm and, somehow, it felt like he was  _ losing.  _

“Why don’t you join us, Banri-kun?”

The way Azuma spoke was torture. He was so coy, so cunning. And yet, something about his voice was just  _ soothing  _ and unassuming. As if he couldn’t do you a single harm. Not that Banri thought Azuma  _ could  _ do him any  _ real  _ harm. It was a different kind of harm. One he wasn’t sure he wanted to take part in. But boy did that man make it look so inviting. Enticing.

He patted the bed again, rubbing his palm in a circle around the empty spot next to him. His other hand picking up another chocolate to appease Juza with.

Banri found himself walking towards the bed despite his better judgement. He was  _ here  _ already after all. His heart was beating steadily with anticipation as he sat down on the bed. He’d thought Azuma was beautiful already (who didn’t?) but this particular situation was enough to throw all rationale out the window. 

The silver-haired man looked up at him, golden eyes shimmering under the fluorescent light. Banri was mesmerized. Long, slender fingers came up to his face, gently brushing stray locks behind his ears. 

“It’s really something. To be young and not need to put effort into being so handsome.” Azuma noted.

“Are you joking, Azuma-san?” Banri’s voice was stern. He grabbed Azuma’s hand, squeezing it. You’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen!”

“The flatterer!” He laughed. “Juza-kun? Let’s turn off the lights.”

Banri’s focus snapped and closed. He’d lost to Azuma’s spell as soon as he sat down. Azuma’s gaze kept his own and Banri barely noticed being pushed all the way back to the wall bordering the bed. The lights were turned off, leaving only the dim cold light shining through the room’s only window. Banri was mesmerized by the glow of Azuma’s eyes in the moonlight. Cunning. Seductive. 

Banri’s back was against the wall. Azuma crawled towards him and, for a moment, Banri braced himself for a kiss, but the older man went for his neck, smooth lips caressing the skin gently as cold hands lifted his shirt to trace his sides. Banri shuddered slightly at the touch, biting his lip to stop a groan from pouring out. Why was he getting worked up just from this? Was it because it was Azuma-san? He swallowed, worried the other man could hear his heartbeat.

“Such good reactions,” Azuma lowered himself. Lower and lower. “Surely, you know what comes next?”

Was this happening? Was this seriously happening? Azuma was undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Shit. Banri bit his lip harder. He was still wearing his school uniform and here Azuma was, face now extremely close to his cock. If he wasn’t already hard, he was now. Azuma stared at his length poking out of his underwear with an amused grin.

Banri was far past being embarrassed and ashamed. He had to have known this is where things would go as soon as he’d closed the door behind them. But… but…

Azuma pulled down Banri’s pants and immediately got to work. He tucked some silver hair behind his ear. Fingers wrapped around the base of Banri’s erection. And, tentatively, he leaned forward, taking as much as he could into his mouth.

Banri reacted instantly. The anticipation was too much and now that Azuma’s tongue was actually working around his length, he couldn’t control his body anymore. He exhaled loudly, hips moving according to Azuma’s rhythm. It felt so fucking good. It was no surprise, but Azuma was  _ extremely  _ good at this. 

“F-fuck…” The blonde groaned, hands gripping the sheets beneath him. 

“Oi,”

Juza’s voice pierced through the cloud of lust that had wrapped Banri’s mind. His rival had made it back to the bed, looking uncharacteristically childish and embarrassed as he approached. His fists were clenched. His legs folded. The guy obviously had no idea what he was doing. And, for once, Banri felt strangely victorious. 

“Well, don’t you want Azuma-san to feel good too?” Banri teased.

Azuma stopped his ministrations and sat up (much to Banri’s displeasure, but he didn’t voice as such), turning around to face Juza. Golden eyes glazed over with desire. “You can both make me feel good then.”

The silver-haired man pulled his clothes off with ease. It was just like Azuma to make even the act of undressing look utterly erotic. He leaned back against Banri, one hand grabbing his cock to continue his work from earlier, with the added pressure of his ass rubbing up against him. Banri clicked his tongue. “Damn, Azuma-san. You really have no shame, huh?”

“There’s no need for that at my age.”

Azuma grinned, spreading his legs, as if offering himself to Juza. The teenager’s face had turned a bright red, but he didn’t seem afraid enough to leave. 

“I have lube sitting on the headboard over there.” He pointed, grinning innocently. “I don’t suppose I have to explain what to do with it, do I?”

Juza’s eyes flickered to the headboard and reached over to grab the bottle with some ease before crawling ever closer to Azuma and Banri. He towered over them, looking down at Azuma’s half-erect length with mild puzzlement, then at the lube in his hands with even more confusion.

“Really, dude?” Banri breathed out, honestly unable to get mad considering the position he was in. 

Azuma was kinder. “Just pour it over your fingers first.”

Juza opened the bottle and squeezed the cold gel onto his fingers.

“Good, now here too.”

He brought over above Azuma’s lower regions, squeezing the bottle again and letting globules of gel spill over. Azuma shivered slightly, hands gripping Banri’s length tighter for a moment as the lube dripped around his now fully-erect dick. 

“Nnn…” His soft whimper sent static through Juza’s spine. 

“Tease me, please.” Azuma continued, his head rolling backwards to rest on Banri’s shoulder. 

Juza brought his fingers to Azuma’s hole, prying it open gently, expecting resistance, but there was hardly any. One finger went quite easily, causing Azuma to shudder and quake at the intrusion. He groaned, unable to concentrate on Banri’s handjob anymore. 

Which was fine. Banri found something else to do. He kissed Azuma’s shoulder, biting and licking at his clear skin. His hands crawled all around his side, adjusting Azuma’s hips against himself so that he was straddling him. He massaged his waist, before climbing back up to his chest to play with his nipples. Drawing circles around them and rubbing over them playfully. Azuma arched against him, moans becoming more and more lewd as he worked. 

“You sure stretch out easily, huh Azuma-san? Hyodo barely had to do anything.”

“Hnng… don’t… tease me…” 

“Didn’t you just ask us to tease you?” Banri squeezed.

“Aa-ahn…I… Hhng… You two… P-please…”

Juza was concentrating, fascinated by how easily his fingers could play around. He’d quickly figured out different ways to move them around to elicit different reactions. If he pressed there, Azuma-san would squeeze him tight. If he pulled out a little, he’d whine and thrust into him. It was wet, and slimy. But making Azuma-san feel good was getting him so hard, just playing with his fingers wasn’t rapidly becoming… Not Enough.

“Hey, just this time, I’ll let you go first.” Banri lowered his stare.

“I wasn’t asking,” Juza replied.

“Why, you-- Here I was being nice because you’re a virgin!”

“I don’t need that kind of concern.” 

“Nnng… boys… get along…” Azuma laughed. “We’re all having fun here.”

Banri clicked his tongue. One hand traveling down, taking Azuma’s wet, sloping dick. He wrapped his fingers around it, gently pressing the tip as Azuma stiffened against him, before rubbing up and down in an accelerating motion. “And you must be having the most fun.”

“B-being, nnn, sandwiched between very, aa--, handsome boys? Aa-nng…. Yeah, I would say so.”

Juza discarded his jacket and shirt and pulled his pants just enough to hold his erection out. Banri gave it a single glance, considering it then decidedly refusing to comment. He concentrated on his task, pleasuring Azuma-san who continued to squirm under his touch. It was immensely satisfying that the older man was so responsive, but also quaintly holding his reactions back slightly. 

He  _ was  _ still older than Banri and Juza and had  _ some  _ self-respect to not completely fall into their wiles. 

“Come on, Juza-kun. There’s no need to hesitate.” Azuma spread himself wide and grinned. “Just put it in.”

Juza obeyed, picking up Azuma’s legs to lean against his shoulders and positioning himself. 

“You’re pretty flexible…” Juza noted. 

“Not as much as I used--- Aah!” As he spoke, Juza thrust in-- but one thrust wasn’t enough to take it all in. Azuma shivered. “Hnn, just keep--- Y-yes… like that…”

Juza struggled, pleasure drawing itself all over his stoic features as he pushed into Azuma as gently as he could. But he didn’t know how to control himself. 

Azuma was slowly losing himself to the pleasure. Not something he was unfamiliar with, but it had been a while since he’d had a threesome and these two boys had  _ plenty  _ of energy to go around. He’d wanted to come ages ago, but contained himself. Not yet, not yet. He kept telling himself. 

He took the lead with Juza, moving his own hips until the younger man got used to the rhythm. Juza held his hips up so he could thrust in with more ease, squeezing his ass he pounded into him. And just when Azuma thought  _ that  _ was enough, Banri was still working his girth with fingers that knew  _ exactly  _ how to work with a cock. 

Juza’s length throbbed inside him with a familiar vibration. He thrust in hard before pulling out. Thick, white liquid straining the sheets, Azuma’s chest and Banri’s hand. 

“S-shit…” Juza exhaled. 

As he did, Azuma finally let himself cum as well, under Banri’s touch, covering himself in more in secretions. Banri let go and took the opportunity to turn Azuma around. He was still straddling him and Azuma looked down at him, out of breath. 

“Don’t you dare think you can leave  _ me  _ behind.” Banri brought his hand up to Azuma’s chin, staining it. His thumb pressing against his lips. 

Azuma didn’t protest, licking Banri’s fingers then, his own lips before folding himself down. “How about I pick up where I left off then?”

This time, Azuma took Banri in his mouth unceremoniously. Banri ran his hands around Azuma’s head, disheveling his gorgeous hair and helping him push into him. 

“Hhrgh….”

“I’m not done yet either.” Juza’s stern voice cut through the air again and, suddenly, Azuma’s felt the younger man’s length inside him again. 

“Hmmghhrh!” He exclaimed, mouth still very much occupied by Banri’s cock.

“Hm, you’re not so bad at this huh, Hyodo?” 

“Shut up.”

-0-

So, maybe Azuma got a little bit ahead of himself, thinking he had the stamina to handle two teenage boys at once. 

The pain in his back and hips the next morning sure indicated as much. He opened his eyes, feeling the pain striking him all over, and winced. Warm fingers brushed some hair away from his face. 

“Good morning, Azuma-san.” It was Banri’s voice, smooth and buttery. “Wait! Don’t try to get up. I’m sorry… I think Hyodo and I might’ve pushed you too hard last night…”

Azuma laughed. “Maybe. But I did enjoy myself.”

“That’s…” He flushed. “Good.”

“You two are a great team, in more ways than one.”

“Somehow, I hate hearing that coming from you.”

Azuma patted the empty space next to him, only now realizing the bed felt surprisingly empty. “Where’s Juza-kun?”

“He went to get you something to drink. And food. We were worried.”

Azuma then noticed that Banri was already fully dressed. It was a weekday morning. He had school, right. Banri helped him sit up, propping some pillows behind his back so he could stay in bed.

“I’ll be fine.” He smiled. “So, how about you two? Did you enjoy yourselves?”

“Well…”

Right then, the door opened and Juza walked in with a tray of breakfast. It looked like some eggs and toast with a tall glass of water. “Omi-san was in the kitchen so… Oh, Azuma-san’s awake.”

“Thank you, Juza-kun. You two are so thoughtful.”

Juza flushed bright red as he approached, setting the tray down on Azuma’s lap. Banri climbed out of bed then. 

“We should probably start heading to school. Don’t want the director catching us leaving so late.”

Juza nodded at that, then threw one last glance at Azuma. “Take it easy today, Azuma-san.”

Azuma watched the two boys leave him be, closing the door behind them as they left. Then, he looked at the tray. Juza-kun had left painkillers on it.

“Such sweet boys.”

-0-

_ A few days later…  _

The director’s question was innocent enough but both Banri and Juza stiffened immediately.

“What is it about Azuma that makes the two of you behave?”

Their reaction didn’t escape Azuma whose reply hardly missed a beat. “It might be because I let them sleep with me the other day.”

Juza sank. 

The director raised a brow. “Sleep with you!?”

Banri refused to let this defeat him, but even he was struggling to make it seem like it wasn’t a Big Deal. “That’s aint…” He cleared his throat. “Look, it was just guys sleeping next to each other, nothing big…”

It sound even more stupid out loud than in his head.

Juza looked away, suddenly giving a lot of attention to a weird paint stain on the wall across them. 

Azuma merely laughed, offering no elucidation for the director’s confusion.

It was their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, what WERE Juza and Banri arguing about in the first place? Ain't that the real mystery, huh?


End file.
